


Sex Tea

by DaisyChainz



Series: Caution: Phasma Working [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Phasma Ships It, scheming phasma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: For Kylux Romance Week: Accidental Aphrodisiac





	Sex Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Phasma doesn't consider slipping the boys an aphrodisiac as anything too evil. While it may cloud their minds a bit it doesn't take away their ability to make decisions. All activities here are completely consensual and agreed upon.
> 
> Muira Puama is considered a very potent aphrodisiac, but I have taken liberties with it's properties. Effects are seen after weeks or even months of regular use, not from one cup of tea.

"I must say Ben, your cooking skills are far beyond what I would have expected." Hux sat on the couch in Ben's living room, almost looking relaxed.

Ben paused before answering. "Thank you?" He gave Hux a questioning look.

"What?" Asked Hux. "I can't help if you come across as a fifth-year college student. Trust me, someday you'll be happy when people still think you are that young."

Ben blinked, then sat on the sofa next to Hux. "I knew how to cook fifth-year." Hux turned to look at him fully; he was almost pouting. Hux put a conciliatory hand over Ben's knee and stroked his cheek with the other. "What I meant was: that was delicious. Thank you." He smiled as Ben's face changed almost immediately. His eyes brightened and he smiled back

"Oh, then in that case you're welcome."

"I can't remember the last time someone actually cooked for me. This is nice." He settled back against the couch and let his fingers trail off of Ben. Expecting Ben to slide back and join him, he was surprised when he jumped back off the couch.

"Wait! I have one other thing for you" and he hurried back towards the kitchen.

It was almost 10 minutes before he was back and Hux had almost dozed off waiting. He looked up at him with sleepy eyes but curiosity perked him up. "What have you got there?"

Ren was carrying a tray with two mugs, a cereal bowl of sugar and a small plastic container filled with milk.

Ben set the tray on the table and sat across from him. "Phasma told me you like tea in the evenings. So I made us some." He passed a mug to Hux then looked self-conscious. "Sorry, I don't have the right things to serve it properly."

Hux took the mug and blew on it, a grassy smell wafting back to him. "This is lovely."

Ben beamed at him.

Hux added a little sugar and some milk, which cooled it enough to sip. He wrinkled his nose but straightened his face before Ben caught sight. He was used to his Tarine tea, which was a bit bitter. But this was . . . Hux wasn't exactly certain how to describe it. He added more sugar. Then a little more milk.

Ben was doing the same, he finally noticed. Once they had each drunk it down far enough to properly dilute it they drank quietly for a while.

Ben drained the last of his and set the mug on the tray with relieved thunk. Hux followed suit and watched him carry the tray back to the kitchen. Hux patted the couch cushion next to him, indicating Ben should sit.

Ben settled next to him, wrapping his long arms completely around Hux. He sat back, pulling Hux along. Hux sighed and wriggled closer.

This was only the second evening they had spent in each other's company. The first being the week before when they had shared that first awkward kiss--and a few more out in the hallway after dinner. Hux smiled thinking about it, his face and something in his chest warming. He bent his elbows to bring his hands up over Ben's arms, crossed tightly over his narrow chest. His fingers stroked lightly over his bare forearms, he leaned his head back against Ben's chest. He sighed loudly, feeling the day's tension rolling out of him.

Ben kissed the top of his head. "Anything you want to do now? We could watch a movie or something."

Hux shook his head and tightened his hands over Ben's arms. "That would require moving. I'm just fine right now."

Ben smiled into his hair. It smelled really good. "You're not gonna fall asleep on me, are you?"

Hux straightened up just a little. "No, but if you talk to me it will help. Tell me a little about yourself."

"Hmm, that might actually put you to sleep. Why don't you go first."

Hux laughed and sat up so he could face Ben. "Are you avoiding the question?" He pinched Ben's forearm, then rubbed his fingers over it to soothe.

"Ouch! No, it's just not very exciting. Mom and Dad, separated--again. No siblings, lots of Uncles, one cousin. No boyfriend since my third year of college. Finished school, moved here and got a job at First Order a year ago. Now you."

Hux laughed again. "That was very in depth, thank you. Father, step-mother, also no siblings. A couple of Uncles I haven't met more than a few times. No cousins I know of. No boyfriend in several years. I too graduated and went to work for First Order. That was 6 years ago?" Hux leaned against the back of the couch. "What do you do again, exactly?"

Ben grinned, "hold up a cubicle."

Hux pursed his lips. "Hmmmm. Me as well." He reached over and stroked Ben's arm again. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Hux shivered a little as Ben looked him over with deep, dark eyes. "I have some ideas." Ben leaned forward and stroked his fingers down the side of Hux's face, and skimmed over his throat. He ran his fingers along his collar, hooked them over it and tugged. "Come closer." He whispered.

Hux took a shaky breath and leaned in, focusing on Ben's mouth until he was cross-eyed. Then he closed his eyes and kissed him.

Ben pulled back and licked his lips. "Mmmm," he hummed and opened his eyes to look Hux over again. "That was a good idea."

Hux smiled. "Definitely worth repeating." He smoothed his hands over Ben's shoulders, feeling the broad muscle underneath. Rising to his knees he leaned over and kissed Ben again, allowing it to go deeper this time.

Ben responded with a moan and wrapped his hands around Hux's waist, pulling him against his chest; his face lifted to Hux's as he stroked his tongue over his.

A few minutes later found Ben pushed against the arm of the couch, hands spread over Hux's back to pull him tighter to his him. Hux's hands were tangled in his shirt, his legs sprawled over his lap. They came up for air and Ben ran his fingers through Hux's hair. Then he pulled him back down into another kiss.

Hux moaned, he was starting to get hard. He tried not to rut against Ben, didn't want to give him the wrong idea about where this might lead. But Ben's tongue felt so good in his mouth, promising all the other things he could do with it . . . And those hands, how good they would feel everywhere. Hux pushed deeper into Ben's mouth, who opened wider and moaned. The sound went straight to his dick.

Ben fought the urge to pull Hux down into his lap and grind up hard. Instead he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him breathless.

Finally Hux pulled away, sitting back on Ben's thighs. His face was flushed and he was breathing heavily. Ben couldn't help but see he was as hard as he was.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what has come over me. I'm not usually like this, I mean this is technically our first date."

Ben twisted his hips, trying to readjust without pushing off Hux. "We did do some pretty heavy duty making out last week, and technically we hadn't even gone out."

Hux wiped his hands over his thighs. "Yes, and it was amazing, just like this. But it wasn't in danger of going any further. I feel much less--in control tonight."

Ben slipped his hands back around Hux's waist. "Do you need to be in control? If it happens, why not?" He smiled. "If having sex on the almost first date makes us sluts, I'm willing to be one if you are."

Hux pressed his lips together to keep the laugh in. "Perhaps. But it's really something else. I just, well. I just feel odd. Not myself. Could we just take a few moments?"

Ben released him and scooted up to a sitting position as Hux maneuvered off his legs. "I'm sorry, Ben." He said as he moved a cushion away.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about. If it doesn't feel right we should stop."

Hux looked alarmed. "I don't mean this isn't right, between us. I find you attractive, very attractive. I want things to go further."

"But" added Ben.

"There is no but. I want to be with you, whether it's just kissing or much more. I also want you to be with me, and I don't feel like me tonight."

Ben took a breath and tried to clear his head. His hard on should have started flagging by now, but it was distractingly persistent. He palmed himself to try and get a moment of relief. "What exactly does that mean?"

Hux was staring at Ben's hand and had to swallow hard before he answered. "I feel disconnected from my body? It certainly seems to have a mind of its own tonight."

He squirmed and Ben could plainly see he was also painfully still painfully hard. "It's almost like the time I had an allergic reaction, I felt separated from myself and Phasma . . . " a sudden thought hit him. "Where did that tea come from?"

Ben blinked, all his blood in lower parts. "Um, from a shop down on fifth. It was hard to find, I had to go to an herbalist." His eyes widened and he sat up fast enough to feel dizzy. "I didn't roofie you Hux, I swear!"

Hux waved him off. "I wasn't implying that. But you bought the tea yourself? How did you pick the type?"

"Phasma told me. She had to write it down."

"Show me."

Ben pushed off the couch and walked, rather awkwardly, to the kitchen. He reappeared moments later with a tin. "The only thing I can read on here is the name, I had thought it was Spanish, but I can't make any of it out." He handed it over to Hux.

He glanced over the lettering. "Muira puama?"

Ben nodded. "That's what she told me."

"She told you I drink this in the evenings?"

Ben looked puzzled. "Yes?"

Hux reached for his phone on the coffee table. He spent a few minutes tapping, then laughed outloud. Ben grimaced, it wasn't a very amused sound. "What did you find?"

Hux turned his phone towards Ben. He had it open to an herbal site. "The good news is she didn't roofie us. However, we might be in this condition for a while." He turned the phone back to himself and read "Muira Puama, from Brazil. Said to be a treatment for many sexual disorders, however in a healthy patient it will increase and enhance sexual desires. Also known as 'potency wood' it can be given from a root and bark tea." Hux looked up from his phone. "Isn't potency wood a bit redundant?"

Ben snickered. "So you're telling me Phasma had me fix us a . . ."

"Aphrodisiac? Yes, that's exactly what she did." Hux put his phone down and groaned.

Ben sat back on the couch, on the opposite side from Hux. "Ok, so we have two options here. One, we go our separate ways and deal with this on our own. Or two, we do what I think we both want to, and also help give each other some relief."

Hux looked a little dismayed. "But I don't want to be with you just for relief."

Ben smiled. "Hux, I wanted to be with you before I drank the tea. All it's changed is maybe my ability to be with you--and then be with you again."

Hux stopped and thought about that. "Oh, when you put it that way . . . Do you really think so?"

"Am I just saying that to get you in bed? Sure, partly. But yes, it's still true."

Hux swatted at his arm, but he smiled. "Ok then, I'm assuming we both vote for option two?" At Ben's vigorous nod he continued, "where were we then?" He laughed a very different laugh when Ben grabbed him and pressed him into the couch cushions. He angled his hips so he was against Hux's matching hard on.

"I think we can skip forward to this part."

"Oh," breathed Hux. "Oh, I agree." He pressed back up against Ben, the friction causing them both to groan. Ben started kissing him again, this time even more deeply, and not a little sloppy.

They rutted against each other for a while, kissing and pushing shirts aside to touch more skin. Finally Ben sat up with a moan. "Fuck. I've never been this hard before. I feel like my skin's gonna burst."

Hux ran a hand over the front of his jeans, feeling the sizable bulge there. "Well, bursting is the idea, so I guess it's working." He squeezed.

Ben moaned louder. "Oh it's definitely working. I need to get you naked. Now." Hux pulled his shirt up out of the way as Ben undid his pants. Then he climbed off Hux and was pulling off all his own clothes. Hux was still staring at that glorious dick when he felt Ben pulling at the hems of his trousers. He helped wiggle out of them and his underwear, then pulled off his shirt.

Ben straddled him and with no more hesitation took them both in hand. Lube would have made it smoother but Hux assumed wherever Ben kept it was too far away. And Ben's hand still felt amazing. He encircled them both, and his large hand touched a lot of skin.

They were both panting, mouths open. Ben held Hux's eyes for a moment, then started stroking their dicks. Both their eyes rolled back and they groaned loudly. "Oh shit . . ."

"Oh my God, Ben. Yes, just like that." Hux could hear his voice scraping but couldn't muster the brain power to care. He pushed his hips up, trying to get more friction. To Ben's credit, he managed to keep a steady rhythm, even though his hand was shaking. His voice was unsteady and he couldn't quite control what was coming out of his mouth. "Hux, God you feel so good against me. Fuck, you're beautiful." He closed his eyes and his chin dropped to his chest. The sound that escaped his lips just made Hux even more short of breath.

"Don't stop Ben, please . . ."

"No way. You feel amazing. Ah, shit . . ."

Hux felt like everything in his body was focused around his dick. Every muscle and fiber was strung tight, just poised towards that relief it promised. He wrapped one hand around Ben's forearm, where he was bracing himself over him. The other he reached out and put through Ben's hair. Ben moaned and lifted his head, chasing those long fingers as the pulled the strands. "So close, so damn close . . ." He only managed a whisper.

Hux pulled a little at his hair. "Come on, let me see you come apart." And that was all it took.

Hux watched his face, eyes squeezed tight, mouth open, a long almost pained sound coming from him. Then his orgasm broke and he was coming all over Hux's belly, and Hux could feel the spasms of his dick against his. Ben tightened his hand reflexively and it was too much, Hux pitched over the edge as well, his back arching up off the couch as he quaked with pleasure. Even after it was over he could feel a tingling all the way to his fingers and toes.

Ben was trying to catch his breath, his supporting arm trembling. Hux had the mind to loosen his hand from their dicks and bend his elbow so he could guide him down over his chest. Ben managed to prop himself up on one forearm. His head drooped over Hux's shoulder, breath ticking his neck.

"That was, that was . . ." Was all Ben could manage.

Hux breathed into his hair. "Incredible."

Ben waved his free hand weakly. "Yeah that." Then joined in when Hux started laughing.

"I'm not sure whether to kill Phasma or kiss her?"

Ben lifted his head, "I don't know about killing her. But you aren't allowed to kiss her. And I guess this wasn't so bad?"

Hux was still out of his head enough to giggle. "It was ok."

Ben grinned and kissed him softly. Then he pulled himself away to look between them. "Doesn't look like it had much effect, however." He looked back at Hux and grinned. "Guess we'll have to try again?"

It took two more attempts, one while they rutted against each other, and once while they took turns jacking each other off and watching the other come undone. Finally they were completely exhausted and fell asleep tangled and messy in Ben's bed.

When the alarm went off Hux had a moment of panic. But it was still plenty early for him to get to work. He laid back and dozed off again as Ben got up and disappeared into the bathroom. After a while Hux became aware of the shower running and his own need for one. He threw off the covers and inspected his chest and belly. In their state they had cleaned up very little and gone straight to sleep. But now Hux felt grimy and a shower sounded wonderful. Crashing Ben's shower sounded even better.

The floor was cold on his bare feet, but a cloud of warm steam hit him when he opened the bathroom door. "Ben . . ." And he froze. There was no shower curtain, only a glass door. Ben was under the spray, arm braced against the wall, dick in his hand. He turned his head at the sound of Hux's voice. Instead of stopping he pushed away from the wall and put his back against the wall facing Hux. He looked Hux over with those dark eyes as he continued stroking himself.

Hux couldn't seem to move, caught under Ben's stare. He felt his own body responding but he didn't touch himself and didn't take his eyes off Ben.

Ben's hand moved faster, his chest rising with every deeper breath. He leaned his head back but never took his eyes off Hux. It wasn't long before he let out a long, broken sound and came, his semen washing away as quickly as he was releasing it. Finally he gave his softening dick a few more squeezes to make sure he was empty, then turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He gave himself a cursory drying and tossed it aside, stopping in the doorway in front of Hux. He blinked as Ben reached for him, as though he'd been in some kind of trance. With one hand on his hip Ben kissed him. There was no urgency to it. Then he dropped to his knees, eyes still on Hux's as he stroked his fully hard dick. Hux groaned and closed his eyes, grabbing the door frame for support. His eyes flew open again when he felt Ben kiss his tip. He was still looking up at him. "May I?"

"God yes." Groaned Hux, his eyes widening as he watched Ben slowly take him into his mouth. It felt so damn good, hot and his tongue was so soft but deft. It slid over his sensitive spots then curled around him as Ben slid him into his throat.

Hux cried out when Ben swallowed around him. His eyes squeezed shut and he was already fighting to stay standing. Ben must have realized because, without talking his mouth off of him, he shuffled around and guided Hux by his hips until his back was to the door. Hux sagged against it gratefully.

Then Ben went to work on him.

It wasn't long until Hux was crying out, babbling nonsense and pulling Ben's hair. Ben just took him deeper and, finally and with pity for his condition, faster. Hux took a long breath as his body started to seize up, and didn't release it until he was spilling down Ben's throat. It came out as a long, relieved moan.

Ben wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up, pressing their naked bodies together and kissing Hux again. He slid his tongue over Hux's but there was little heat behind it. He was leaning heavily on Hux. "I think we finally got it all out of our systems." He was smiling.

Hux gave a weak laugh. "If not then death would be the only antidote. Because I think one more orgasm might kill me."

There was just enough time for Hux to shower and go straight to work. Hux had left with Ben the evening before and gone straight to his apartment so he hadn't been home to change and couldn't go then and not be late.

"Here," Ben offered him a shirt. "I know it's not your usual style, but it's clean and should fit. It's a little tight on me."

Hux took it gratefully. "I will save picturing you in it for a time when an erection won't be painful." Ben chuckled as he put on his shoes. "And anything to avoid the walk of shame." He slipped it on, it smelled like Ben.

On the way to work they agreed that they needed to keep their relationship off the radar. "So no sex in closets or under desks?" Ben winked at him.

"God no. Phasma would find us immediately."

Ben shuddered. "Hadn't thought about that. That's more motivating than not wanting to lose my job."

However, when they found themselves inexplicably alone waiting for the elevator they did decide that "at work" didn't count until they were on their floor of the building. Ben gave Hux's ass a quick squeeze right as the doors were opening.

Their enthusiasm flagged as they were greeted by the giant photo of the company CEO plastered on the back wall of the elevator. "I forgot about him." Ben grumbled as they stepped in and turned to face the closing door. They could both feel his grizzled visage staring through their backs the entire trip up.

"At least facing him every morning will kill any boner for the work day."

Hux: I am not sure how I feel about you having drugged us.

Phasma: it was an aphrodisiac, that hardly counts.

Hux: . . .

Phasma: is that Ben's shirt I saw you wearing?


End file.
